GT2 iC-License
The following is a list of International C License tests in Gran Turismo 2. IC-1 Advanced Cornering: J-Turn 1 *Car: Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98 *Gold Time: 0:16.050 (NTSC); 0:16.000 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:16.600 *Bronze Time: 0:18.000 This corner appears to be easy as you enter it, but the more you drive into it, the more it bends, so it's a very difficult corner. Steering inward at the start makes the end of the corner difficult, so the apex has to be farther out than usual. IC-2 Advanced Cornering: J-Turn 2 *Car: Nissan SILVIA spec-R AERO (S15) '99 *Gold Time: 0:15.450 (NTSC); 0:15.400 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:16.000 *Bronze Time: 0:18.000 (NTSC); 0:17.500 (PAL) This is a tough corner - easy to enter, but hard to exit. Enter fast, then aim for an inside apex as you turn in and brake slightly. Once you're past the apex, accelerate up to your straight-away speed as you exit. IC-3 Multiple Corners 1: Open *Car: Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *Gold Time: 0:20.200 *Silver Time: 0:21.600 (NTSC); 0:21.000 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:23.500 (NTSC); 0:23.000 (PAL) This is a U-shaped (double turn) corner. As you enter, steer to steady the car's motion and cleanly pass through the two apexes, then accelerate out of the second turn. To score a good time, you must accelerate hard out of the second turn. IC-4 Multiple Corners 2: Blind *Car: Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *Gold Time: 0:20.200 *Silver Time: 0:21.600 (NTSC); 0:21.000 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:23.500 (NTSC); 0:23.000 (PAL) The course layout is the same as in the previous test, but this is a blind corner that is hard to read. Use your intuition to find your best position and direction in these turns, and try to follow a line that will let you make a full-throttle exit. IC-5 Practical Cornering 1: Red Rock Valley *Car: Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Gold Time: 0:11.400 *Silver Time: 0:12.100 *Bronze Time: 0:13.600 (NTSC); 0:13.200 (PAL) This is a practical cornering test, which uses part of an actual race course. If there are several corners in a row, the key is to accelerate hard out of the last corner. Be careful: the car tends to swerve after the left turn at the first chicane. IC-6 Practical Cornering 2: Red Rock Valley *Car: Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Gold Time: 0:22.500 *Silver Time: 0:23.300 (NTSC); 0:23.200 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:24.700 (NTSC); 0:24.400 (PAL) This test uses a longer section than the last test. Go very straight through the first chicane, accelerate hard down the short straight-away, and be sure to enter the last left corner at the correct entry point. IC-7 Practical Cornering 3: Midfield Raceway *Car: Toyota CELICA SS-II (ZZT231) '99 *Gold Time: 0:15.100 *Silver Time: 0:15.700 *Bronze Time: 0:17.000 This is the hardest section in Midfield Raceway, with a hairpin after a fast chicane. After exiting the chicane, you must start braking while steering to the right. Brake hard enough to avoid entering the outer part of the hairpin. IC-8 Practical Cornering 4: Midfield Raceway *Car: Honda S2000 '99 *Gold Time: 0:14.600 (NTSC); 0:14.700 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:15.200 *Bronze Time: 0:17.000 (NTSC); 0:16.700 (PAL) When exiting the first chicane, cut toward the right edge to stay along the right side of the course. Use steering to correct any swerving and brake to enter the hairpin in the correct position, then quickly accelerate out of the turn at the right moment. IC-9 Practical Cornering 5: Rome Circuit *Car: Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98 *Gold Time: 0:20.150 *Silver Time: 0:20.800 *Bronze Time: 0:22.500 This is a fast blind section from the Rome city course. Careful! It's easy to misjudge your car's correct position and direction. Timing of the turn-in at the right corner is crucial. Exit at full throttle, especially from the last corner. IC-10 Practical Cornering 6: Seattle Circuit *Car: Chevrolet Corvette GRAND SPORT (C4) '96 *Gold Time: 0:22.500 *Silver Time: 0:23.500 *Bronze Time: 0:27.000 (NTSC); 0:26.000 (PAL) This is Seattle course's section, full of streets with many ups and downs. It is a complex course, but just drive it as if you were making a smooth circle. Use the road's whole width to raise your average speed - don't let the walls scare you. Category:GT2 Licenses